Enter Rito Revolto Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB As Jason, Bulk, and Skull finish up their tests for the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol, the other Rangers face a new enemy.
1. Training And Gift

ENTER RITO REVOLTO PT 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This is a **major** revamping of "The Ninja Quest Pt 1-4". This will be two separate stories but have the Junior Police Patrol angle. Obviously, some parts of the joining of the police academy are being sped up for this, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Reference to "The Ninja Encounter Pt 1".

It was a good day. The sun was shining, birds were singing, and kids were playing in the park. At the Angel Grove Police Patrol Department, various cadets were running across the campus. Most of the cadets were doing really well. However, two were towards the end of the line as one was slightly ahead of them.

"I don't know, Skull. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm not exactly in the best physical shape here," Bulk huffed. Hearing this, Jason turned back.

"Come on, Bulk. Don't give up. You're doing really well," Jason encouraged. Bulk shot him a grateful smile. "Now, come on, you guys! You can do this!" With that, Bulk and Skull increased their speed, matching Jason's strides. What they didn't know was that the exchange had been heard by the man in charge of the program, Lt. Jerome Stone. _Good motivator, very encouraging. Really cares about others_, he thought to himself. He watched as they went through different obstacle courses as well as various physical activity, running through tires, jumping over walls, doing jumping jacks, pushups, sit ups, and chin ups. Presently, they were back at the laps again.

"I can't do it anymore. Too tired," Skull panted, slowing down. Bulk huffed and nodded in agreement as he did the same.

"Come on, guys. I'm a little winded too, but we can do this," Jason encouraged, keeping pace with them.

"Jase, you're in better shape than we are," Bulk reminded.

"Come on, Bulk. You've lost a few pounds since you've started training. You're doing really well. They'll see that," Jason told them.

"It's no use. We can't make it," Bulk insisted.

"Yeah, who were we kidding? There's no way we'd be any good at this," Skull added.

"Just pretend it's baby Jacob at the end of that track," Jason told them. Lt. Stone watched as the two straightened their shoulders in determination and then quickened their pace, Jason right beside them. He nodded in approval. _I think those three will work out rather nicely_, he thought to himself. While this was going on, the other Rangers and their friends were in the middle of a volleyball game against Stone Canyon.

"We will now begin the final game for the championship," the referee announced.

"And the winners get a new lunch at my new outdoor café!" Ernie interjected. Everyone cheered.

"Good luck, you guys!" Shawna called.

"Thanks, Shawna! You too!" Kimberly responded.

"All right, guys. We came this far," Tommy reminded them.

"You said it," Zack agreed.

"Now it's time to go for the gold," Rocky chimed in. Tommy leaped into the air and spiked the ball. On the moon, Zedd was leading a blindfolded Rita to the balcony of the main entrance to their Lunar Palace.

"I can't see! What kind of game is this?" she demanded.

"It is no game, my Putrid Peanut," he answered taking off the blindfold. "Just a small gift I have selected especially for **you**," he continued, unveiling a remodeled version of her Repulsa-scope.

"Zeddy! Awww!" she hugged him. _It's a nice gift, but I'm still going to destroy him_, she thought to herself. But in the meantime, why not take all that she could get?

"So glad you like it," he said and he gave her a kiss. "I got it to commemorate our anniversary!" Rita waited until his back was turned and made a face. Then, she looked through the telescope and-Zedd's face loomed in front of her.

"Would you mind moving back a few hundred miles?"

"Yes, Honey Bunch." Zedd stood beside Rita as she gazed through the telescope. She cackled in delight as she looked down at the Earth. This was **so** much better than before. She no longer had to look out at the planets by sections, but could go straight to Earth.

"Yes! What great modifications! Now I can watch all the action!" Zedd grinned, though one wouldn't be able to tell from all of the chrome. Just then, there was a whistling sound.

"What is that sound?" A ball of fire approached the moon at an incredible speed. When it landed, there was a great shaking and everyone fell to the ground. Scorpina, Squatt, Finster, Baboo, and Goldar scrambled to their feet and Scorpina and Goldar helped Rita up.

"Are you all right, Empress?" Scorpina asked.

"Yes, I'm all right," Rita answered and then with a huff helped Zedd up. Back on Earth, there was a rumble and everyone gasped.

"What was that?" Trini queried.

"Oh, man. Don't tell me they're at it again," Kimberly mumbled to herself.

"Hey, are we gonna play or what?" a member of the Stone Canyon team demanded.

"Yes, we're going to play," Hilary answered, as she was thrown the ball and the game continued, though the Rangers were now paying closer attention to their communicators. Back at the police academy, Jason, Bulk, Skull, and the others had also heard the rumble.

"Uh…should we be worried?" Bulk queried.

"Let's continue, but we should **definitely** keep an eye on our communicators," Jason responded in a worried tone. On the moon, the object that had landed came into view. Well, some of it. Two boney arms grabbed at the moon's surface.


	2. Work And Play

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots.

There was a groan as a skeletal figure came to a standing position. His eyes flashed red and he stretched. _Man, what a trip_, he thought to himself. _I never thought I'd find this place_, the thought continued. He pulled a lone egg from his bag. _This will come in handy later on, but for now, I better bury it somewhere_, he thought. He walked around until he found a cracked crevice in the surface. He grinned. Perfect. He placed it in the crevice. Then, in another ball of light, he materialized in the palace.

"Goldar! Seize that intruder!" Zedd commanded. Goldar began to do so, but Rita grabbed his arm. He turned to his Empress in confusion. Why didn't she want him to destroy the trespasser?

"Rito Revolto! What are **you** doing here?" she wondered in surprised pleasure.

"Rita, you know him?" Zedd asked.

"Know him? He's my baby brother!" Rita answered. Goldar nodded. That would explain why she hadn't wanted him to seize him.

"How you doin', sis?" Rito asked.

"Rita has a brother?" Squatt asked.

"Quiet!" Baboo scolded, hitting him over the head. In the Command Center, Alpha was working at the consoles.

"Alpha, have you located the source of the disturbance on the moon?" Zordon queried.

"Unfortunately, no. The paralytic spectrometer is acting up again," Alpha replied.

"You must repair it as soon as possible. Without it, we cannot monitor Rita or Zedd's activities," Zordon reminded him.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! If we can't monitor their movements, they could launch an attack without us knowing. I'll work as fast as I can!" Back on the beach, the crowd cheered. Kimberly spiked the ball.

"Come on, guys! You can do it!" Ernie shouted. The ball went back and forth. Rocky knocked the ball over the net and Billy slapped his hand in a quick five. At the police academy, Bulk, Skull, and Jason were in different rooms talking to a psychiatrist.

"Mr. Scott, how do you view yourself?" the man asked.

"Could you clarify your question, please? I'm not sure I understand," Jason answered.

"No problem," the man agreed. "What I meant was, do you see yourself as someone who can get along with others and work alongside fellow officers?"

"You're talking about gung ho," Jason realized. "Yeah, I can work with a team." The man nodded, though he seemed confused at the phrase.

"How 'bout leadership? Do you believe you possess the necessary qualifications to lead a team?" Jason tried to hide a grin. _If you only knew_, he thought to himself.

"Yes."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

"Well sir, I believe a good leader is someone who can confidently lead their team into any situation by possessing all of the facts for pertaining to a situation and can use a strategy to defuse a situation with the least amount of force possible." The man wrote something down.

"And if someone else has a different idea or has knowledge about the situation that you don't?"

"I'm open to other people's suggestions." Bulk and Skull were asked similar questions, and though faltering at first, answered confidently. On the moon, Rita looked at the moon's surface to see a large egg.

"What in the world is a large egg doing on the moon?" Rita wondered.

"Oh, that's my gift to you and Ed," Rito answered.

"It's Zedd," his sister corrected. "And what do you mean gift?" she asked.

"It's my wedding gift to you and it'll hatch soon, and that's when you'll get to see what it is," he told her. Then, "Listen Ed, I can get rid of those pesky Power Rangers for ya."

"It's Zedd. Lord Zedd to you. And you couldn't even get rid of a flea." Rito glared at the man, but said nothing. Couldn't even get rid of a flea, huh? Well, he'd show him. Rita watched the exchange, saying nothing. Then, a diabolical plan came to her.

"Zeddy, I've got a plan," she announced. "Rito can lead an army of monsters. In fact, he can be the decoy!" Zedd grinned.

"Yes, while the Power Rangers are fighting Rito, our army of monsters can take them by surprise." They all laughed.

"Well, I guess that means I better get to work," Finster stated. Then, as he headed for his laboratory, "I'll pick out the best monster molds and…" Rita allowed herself a brief smile as her henchman's voice trailed off. _Well, he's dedicated. And knowing him, the monsters he picks out will be particularly vicious_, she thought. Back on Earth, Justin stood up and dusted himself off.

"One more point and we've got it!" he said excitedly.

"Come on, you guys! Do it for Angel Grove!" Ernie shouted. Tommy leaped into the air, and punched the ball over the net. Soon, the ball was once again going back and forth between the two teams. Finally, Billy made the winning shot and everyone cheered.

"All right! Great shot, man!" Zane congratulated, helping him.

"And the winner is the team from Angel Grove!" the referee shouted. The Stone Canyon team walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Great job, you guys," Shawna told them.

"Thanks," Aisha grinned. Ernie came over.

"You know what? Everybody played so well, what the hey? Lunch is on the house…for everybody!"

"YEAH!" The teens shared high fives and then took off. At the police academy, the cadets had been given a break and Jason, Bulk, and Skull had found a secluded spot.

"Zordon, something strange happened a while back. Can you tell me what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Unfortunately no, Jason. Our paralytic spectrometer has once again malfunctioned. Once we find out what is happening, we will inform you and the other Rangers," Zordon replied.

"Understood. Jason out." The trio looked at each other worriedly. On the moon, Rita was gazing at the egg. _Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on! Hatch already!_ she thought to herself. Then, it started to crack. "Hey! Hey! I think whatever's in that egg's about ready to hatch!" Then, excitedly, "Rito, You can tell me. What's in it? What's in it?"

"Sorry, sis. You'll have to find out when it hatches."

"Oooh, I can hardly wait."


	3. Plotting

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Once again, monsters have their original voices.

At Ernie's new café, the Rangers and their friends were sitting together, something that they had accomplished by putting two large tables together.

"So Aisha, where's Bulk?" Trini wondered.

"I have no clue," Aisha answered.

"Hey, where's your friend, uh, Jason?" Shawna wondered.

"Oh, he had the final rounds of the physical and psychological evaluations today," Rocky answered. Shawna looked at him in confusion.

"He's training for the Angel Grove Junior Police Patrol," Justin answered.

"Oh," Shawna said. Then, "I'm sorry. I haven't caught all of your names." Aisha then introduced Shawna to Justin, Hilary, Chris, Tina, Zane, Angela, Curtis, and Richie.

"What about Tommy? Where's he?" Billy wondered.

"Oh, he's putting the volleyball net back to the athletic department," Zack answered.

"Well, he better hurry if he wants lunch," Adam commented, coming up.

"I know," the others agreed. They continued to talk amongst themselves. Ernie walked around, gazing at the customers and listening to them talk. _I think I've got a hit_, he thought to himself. Now on nice days, the kids wouldn't be forced to stay inside if they wanted to go out in the sun. Back on the moon, Finster was in his lab, putting monster molds in the Monster-Matic. _Oh, it feels good to be back in business_, he thought to himself. The machine whistled and clanged. When he was through, he went back into the common area.

"Empress Rita, Lord Zedd, the monsters are complete," he announced.

"Good work, Finster," Rita stated.

"Bring them to me," Lord Zedd commanded.

"Yes, Your Evilness," Finster replied. "Come out, everyone!" The monsters walked in, single-file. There was the Fighting Flea, the Lizzinator, Octophantom, and the Stag Beetle.

"They are simply astounding!" Finster bragged.

"They better be astounding!" Zedd roared. "Send them down."

"I'm going to crush those Power Rangers," Rito declared. Goldar and Scorpina looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Go get 'em, Rito!" Rita encouraged and then laughed. Rito and the monsters dematerialized from the palace and rematerialized in Angel Grove Park. Once there, everybody but Rito hid.

"I love an ambush," Lizzinator chuckled in his accent. Rito brandished his sword. In the Command Center, the alarm was blaring.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Sensors indicate trouble in Angel Grove but the spectrometer is still offline!" Alpha exclaimed.

"We have no other choice but to proceed without it. Contact the Rangers right away," Zordon instructed and Alpha did so. At the café, the group was busy talking when Zack's communicator went off. Everyone froze.

"What was that?" Shawna questioned.

"Uh, Shawna, why don't we go inside for a bit?" Hilary suggested.

"Yeah, you could show us some of those **great** gymnastic moves you were talking about earlier," Tina added.

"Okay," Shawna agreed, and the three girls went inside.

"Alpha, we read you," Zack said.

"Rangers, there's a disturbance in Angel Grove Park," Alpha told them.

"Well, Tommy's returning some equipment to the athletic department, but we're on it," Zack stated.

"I'll contact him and have him meet you," Alpha replied.

"What about Jason?" Kimberly asked.

"Jason is busy with the last stages of the Junior Police Patrol tests. We will not summon him unless absolutely necessary," Zordon answered.

"Right. Zack out," Zack said and then cut off the transmission.

"I got the tab," Curtis assured him.

"Thanks, cuz," Zack responded and the Rangers hurried away. Tommy had just finished helping put the sports equipment away and was on his way out when his communicator went off. He looked around furtively. _Good, no one's in sight_, he thought.

"What's up, Alpha?" he questioned.

"There's a disturbance in Angel Grove Park. You must meet the other Rangers there right away," Alpha told him.

"You got it," Tommy acknowledged. Moments later, they were all at the location.

"I don't see anything," Kimberly commented.

"This is most peculiar," Billy frowned and the Rangers instinctively clumped together so that they were all back-to-back.

"Everyone stay alert," Tommy cautioned. With a laugh, Rito flipped through the air and landed behind some of the Rangers.

"Oh, what is that ugly thing?" Kimberly wondered.

"I don't know, but I **do** know how we're going to take care of it," Tommy replied. "It's morphin' time! Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!" Watching this from the viewing globe, Zordon frowned.

"Alpha, we must find a way to combine the Dragon and Tiger Powers so that the possibility of Tommy's identity being discovered is diminished," he said.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! I know you're right, Zordon, but how would even begin such a search?" Alpha wondered. If he could've, Zordon would've shrugged. He wasn't sure how to go about it, but he **did** know that Tommy couldn't keep switching between the Dragon and Tiger Powers without someone getting suspicious. At the park, the Rangers grouped together as Rito laughed. Rita and Zedd placed their staffs together.

"By the power and force of lightning, make our monster grow!" they cried in unison. Within seconds, Rito had been enlarged about thirty feet.


	4. Ambushed

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the subplots. Reference to "The Beetle Invasion".

The Rangers watched as Rito stomped his way through the park.

"We need Thunderzord Power now!" the Rangers cried together.

"Tigerzord Power!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords were there, the White Ranger commanded his zord to convert to Warrior Mode, while the others joined with the Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord, which had been summoned by Alpha. The two zords stood side-by-side. Immediately, Rito attacked and the zords went on the defensive. They had only been fighting for a little bit when the Rangers noticed movement.

"Hey, there's something going on here," the Gold Ranger noted. The monsters leaped out of their hiding places and once again Rita and Zedd placed their staffs together.

"Grow monsters grow!" they called, and soon the four monsters joined Rito in height.

"It's a trap!" the White Ranger warned. _And I can't believe we fell for it_, he berated himself. The Stag Beetle laughed and clicked his claws together. The White Ranger stiffened.

"Stag Beetle," he whispered. _The Stag Beetle laughed as it drew energy from the Green Ranger._

"_What? What have you done to me?" the Green Ranger moaned._

"_I've drained you of your Powers. Your days as a Power Ranger are over," the Stag Beetle replied with a wicked cackle._

"_No! Stop it!" the Green Ranger cried. He groaned and tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't obey him._ The White Ranger shook his head to clear it and readied his zord. Rito lunged at the zords, only to have the Thunder Megazord unsheathe its sword and knock him back. The Stag Beetle threw a volt of electricity at the Tigerzord.

"Oh, yeah? Take this!" With that, the White Ranger loaded a Thunder Bolt and threw it at the beetle, who moaned at the impact. Rito punched, kicked, and lunged with his sword, striking the Rangers. Stag Beetle, Octophantom, Lizzinator, and the Fighting Flea made similar attacks. Back on the moon, Zedd, Rita, and their minions watched.

"Now this is a battle!" Rita cried happily, looking through her new telescope. She **loved** watching the Rangers scurry. Especially the traitorous Green and White Ranger. It had been a stroke of genius for Finster to recreate the Stag Beetle seeing as how young Tommy had been shaken at the sight of the monster. Of course, she'd never tell the monster creator that. What kind of evil mastermind would she be if she complimented her minions for an occasional bout of intelligence?

"Empress, may I see?" Goldar requested.

"I'm feeling generous. Why not?" Rita responded, moving aside so that her general could take a look. He cackled in delight and then moved over and motioned for Scorpina to take a look, which the female warrior did. Her lips curved into a dangerous smile. _What a beautiful sight. The Power Rangers are finished_, she thought to herself. Rito brandished his sword and the four monsters clasped each other's hands. Then, as one, they all fired upon the Rangers. The zords shook and with loud cries, the Rangers demorphed and fell from their zords which dissolved while they watched in horror as they stood up.

"Oh, my gosh. I can't believe this is happening," Kimberly breathed.

"Our zords!" Aisha exclaimed. Rito cackled.

"I just love it when a plan comes together," he stated. The Rangers quickly backed away from the monsters and teleported to the Command Center.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi! Rangers, you had me so worried," Alpha told them.

"I can't believe Zedd and Rita have actually won," Rocky said grimly.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
